The Truth of Love
by CoalTrain
Summary: You all know the story. Harry lived from the love of his mother. But what if Lily had survived from the love of her husband?
1. A Love So Strong

**Summary**: You all know the story. Harry lived from the love of his mother. But what if Lily had survived--survived from the love of her husband.

**Inspirational Music**: Launch Yahoo! I guess. Not really listening to just anything.

**Story Dedicated to**: Heather, because I lost all of my files and I needed to start a new story for her. And, of course, Christina. This HAS to be dedicated to you!

* * *

"Lily, take Harry and run!" James had screamed out, his brown eyes wide as he leapt at his wife and pushed her gently towards the staircase. "He's here! Go!" 

Tears stung Lily's own brilliant green eyes as she looked towards her husband in fear, wrapping her son tightly into her shaking arms. "But James…I can't leave you here," she whispered, biting her lips and looking at him in worry.

Looking at his wife, the woman he had loved since his third year at Hogwarts—the moment he had found her stubbornness attractive—James walked over towards her quickly and gave her a swift kiss, cupping her chin. "I love you, Lily. And if I can die in exchange for you and Harry's life, I will," he whispered, ruffling the small patch of hair Harry had on his head before turning away to hide the fact that tears were coming to his own eyes. He had to be strong for her.

"Go now, I don't know how long I can hold them. Protect Harry," he whispered, eyes on the door as he raised his wand in anticipation of the attack he knew was to come soon.

Lily couldn't help but realize how final his words sounded. As if he was more than certain he was going to die. How would she be able to go on in her life, losing her husband? And that was if she managed to survive this. Shooting a last glance towards James, she turned on her heel and raced as quickly as she could up the wooden stairs that would lead to the bedroom. She was more than entirely consumed with sobs, and she broke down entirely as she heard the curse 'Avada Kedavra' leave Lord Voldemort's lips. The force of his hex had the blinding green light flooding through the cracks of the door and nearly forcing it open.

Curling Harry up under her chin, she reluctantly placed him away from her protective arms and into the crib he had slept in for over a year now. If she was going to have a chance at keeping Harry from death, she had to stand up and keep herself together. Bringing her wand before her, her hands shaking from fear, she had barely a second to take in a deep breath when the Dark Lord came shooting through the door and looked upon her with a sneer.

A moment of sheer panic swept through her as Voldemort raised his wand and aimed it menacingly towards her young son. "No!" she screamed, darting in front of Harry. There was no way she was going to have let James die in vain. She had to protect her son.

A lazy eyebrow raised upon Voldemort's face as he looked at her in amusement. "I don't need to kill you, just step aside," he declared, frowning as she didn't move or make any attempt to obey him. "Do you think I will hesitate to kill you?"

Lily didn't respond, simply shouting out the first spell that crossed her mind in retaliation to his advancements. "Expelliarmus!"

His wand didn't even budge, and he laughed lightly at her futile attempt before clearing his throat and instructing her once more. "Step aside."

"No, not Harry. Not Harry!" she screamed at him, wand aiming at the man as she quickly picked Harry up into her arms, hiding him from the man's view.

"Step away from the child!" Voldemort screamed once more, and he felt anger surge through himself as Lily did not. Shouting from frustration, he shot his wand out there, eyes wide in mad anger. "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily felt herself shouting, pain seeping through her as she cried out a mournful "No!"

Writhing in the agony, she felt unbelievable shock as she realized that Harry was still in her arms, alive but crying. And Voldemort was no longer in the room. She had survived…Voldemort had not killed her.

Slowly easing herself onto the floor, leaning against the bed as she held Harry tightly to her chest, she tried to ease his sobbing. As she tried to comfort him and push his jet-black locks hair out of his face, however, she felt surprise leap through her being. There was a mark there…one that had never been present before. Shakily, she managed to push back the rest of his bangs and her heart leapt into her throat. Across her son's forehead was an unbelievably deep mark, in the shape of a lightening bolt.

Wondering how it was possibly, for he had been covered completely by Lily, she felt herself thinking upon whether or not she herself had any "battle wounds". Standing up uneasily, Harry himself wrapped tightly against her, she slowly made her way towards the mirror that stood above the dresser drawers. When she looked inside it, however, she wasn't sure how she would be able to take it. Her veins showed clearly through her skin, as if she was entirely translucent. The light, blue color gave herself an odd aura of a ghastly-like appearance. And she couldn't help but wonder if she was dead.

It didn't take herself long to reassure herself that it wasn't the case. Had she been dead, she would have indeed be a ghost. In order to become a ghost, one would have no ability whatsoever to touch an object, going entirely through it. And her grip on Harry she was positive on.

"Dear Lord, what has happened?" she whispered, eyes still on her appearance while Harry's head poked out towards the mirror as he looked upon his own reflection. He had a small thumb inside his mouth, a habit he had never had before.

Looking down at her son, Lily smiled sadly as she kissed him lightly upon the forehead before turning towards the door. It was completely off its hinges. Oh, how she wanted to rush to James. To discover that he was alive, and was indeed ready to hold her and ruffle Harry's hair once more. But she herself knew this was not going to be the case. She had lost her husband…and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. Everyone who is reading my other stories is going to kill me. Honestly, though, I'm going to try and update them this weekend when I'm by my mom's. You see, I started on the chapters and I sent them here and saved them. But someone deleted ALL of my documents, so I'm sort of starting anew. But I will update as soon as I can! 


	2. The Secret Keeper

**Musical Inspiration**: Akon-Lonely

**Chapter Dedication**: Mal!

* * *

Lily had still been gazing blankly into the mirror as she heard a voice cry out downstairs, an all too familiar voice.

"James!" she heard Sirius calling out, and she wondered wildly why she hadn't heard his motorbike. "James, come on…no, you can't be dead," she heard him declare, but she knew by the sobs Sirius had conjured that there was truly no hope. James was gone.

"God, James, what did he do to you?" the words echoed through the house, and she felt her eyes widened as the man mentioned her and Harry. "He didn't get them, did he? He couldn't have gotten your family," he whispered before she heard footsteps. Sirius was coming up the stairs.

Pulling Harry away from the door, she didn't know what to do. Hide? How could she hide from him? He wasn't the enemy; he wasn't going to hurt them. But she had never felt so much fear before of anything. After all, how could he possibly react to her current condition? It was definitely not normal, even for the wizarding world.

As Sirius walked through the door, however, she knew there was no way to avoid the contact. She just had to run the pain of discover run it's course.

"Lily? Oh my God, Lily, you're alive? And Harry!" she heard his voice cry out, disbelief in his voice. "I didn't think, after…" he trailed off, both silent as they were left to reminisce all thoughts on James.

After a lengthy, uncomfortable silence, however, Sirius managed to croak out a few words as he looked at her in worry. "What happened? I mean, you…your face. And Harry's forehead. What did that man do to you?" he murmured uneasily, hissing on his last words referring to Voldemort.

Lily merely shook her head, looking away in agony of the memory as a shattering sigh erupted through her lips. "I don't know. He's…he's gone, though. He tried to kill both Harry and me and he…he just disappeared," she whispered in a still deep amount of disbelief. "Why didn't he do it…why couldn't he kill us?"

Frowning, Sirius shook his head as he felt a familiar shudder shoot from him. "I don't know. Maybe Dumbledore himself will know," he whispered in thought before looking over his shoulder and sighing. "I think I should get you out of this house, however, before it falls," he commented in concern, looking back towards her and meeting her eyes.

Nodding, Lily stood up slowly before she froze in midair, looking at Sirius in panic. "Sirius, it's Peter. Peter had to have told…you of all people know we made him secret keeper," she whispered, her green eyes wide. How could someone they had trusted so much told?

She could tell by the look in his eyes that the thought had never cross his mind until she brought it up. But when she did, she couldn't believe the spout of anger that seemed to come from him. "That rat!" he declared in a deranged way before looking towards his best friend's wife in submission. He couldn't do anything about it, especially now that he had to keep the two out of harms way. "Come on, we must go. Quickly, now!"

Sensing Sirius' thoughts, Lily grabbed his arm with her free hand before staring into his eyes fearfully. "No, Sirius. You can't go after Peter. They'll get you for it…even if they know it was him, you still murdered him then Sirius. Don't do anything stupid. Harry needs his godfather now more than ever."

Merely nodding, Sirius protectively went to her other side to make sure nothing would happen to Harry. There were many weak beams, now, and he didn't want anything to hurt the boy. The spirit of James would surely kill him.

As they slowly arrived outside the house, Sirius having had to support most of Lily's weight as she spotted James, the two were shocked to see the burly figure before them, looking curiously between them. Lily's gasp, however, brought Sirius out of his shocked daze as he cleared his throat.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here?" he questioned, shocks running through him. He hadn't seen the giant-like man when he had arrived. How had he come so fast? But spotting the paperweight clutched in his hand, he knew it had to have been by portkey.

"Professor Dumbledore had sent word that something had happened in the house and wanted me to check it out, but I had no idea that you lot would be alright. Apparently he has miscalculated…something," Hagrid trailed off, looking around them. "But the house is in ruins. Where's James?"

But as he heard Lily's strangled cry, he feared the worst. "No, not James. How did the blimey git get into the house? Who was your secret keeper?" he demanded, looking between them in disbelief.

"It was Peter, Hagrid. I can't believe it…Peter! If only we had stayed with Sirius as we originally planned. But no, we switched…" Lily wept, the tears rolling dangerously down her cheeks.

Sirius suddenly growled, landing on his knees as he punched the soil beneath him. "It's because of me!" he declared, shoulders heaving as he shook. "I told them…I told them to change me. They would never suspect them to choose Peter!" he shouted, for all of Godric's Hollow to hear. "I might as well have killed him myself!"

Hagrid's brown eyes widened as he shook his head, looking upon the grieving forms of James' wife and best friend. Amazing, he couldn't help but think, that Harry hadn't let out a fit of shrieks himself. "Don't say that, Sirius. You couldn't have known."

"He's right, Sirius," Lily wiped away a stream of tears. "You couldn't have known. None of us knew. We were all tricked by him."

As Sirius' eyes widened, he shook his head. "And that is a mistake I won't make again," he whispered as he looked around them. "How are we going to keep you two safe now? Now that we can't trust anyone? And we don't even know where Voldemort has gone!"

A sudden voice, one that neither of them could ever imagine arriving, came through the darkness and caused them all to jump. "He is gone, for now. And I can assure you, he will be back. But something has happened and I doubt he will be returning soon," Dumbledore stated, walking over towards then.

"Sirius, I'm so glad it was not you that was indeed the Secret Keeper after all. I had feared the worse in the situation when I thought it may have been you. It grieves me to know, however, that it is indeed Peter. Please, I ask you to stay calm Sirius. The Ministry has already dispatched several men after him."

Noticing the looks of mixed disbelief and adoration for the man had him chuckle dryly, the situation still dark. "I have my connections, my friends. But for now, we must find a place for you all to stay safe."

Nodding in submission, Lily looked longingly back at the house. What were they going to do with the body? How would she be able to survive without her husband? But these thoughts were to be pondered upon later as Harry, for the first time that evening, began to cry.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Deck the Halls

**Inspirational Music**: Play-It's the Hard Knock Life

**Chapter Dedication**: Jasmine, as my first reviewer. Thanks!

**Author's Note**: No, there is no slash in this story, just so everyone knows and does not assume with Sirius and Remus' relationship. It's all brotherly.

* * *

It had been five tragic, long weeks since Lily had lost her husband, her home, and her life. The only thing that had managed to keep her sane was the thought of Harry she kept fiercely in her mind and the aid both Sirius and Remus had been supplying her with. While a normal being would consider it smothering, she couldn't be any more thankful for their aid. During James' funeral, they had managed to help her keep her head on.

What had been one of the most shocking moments, however, had been when her sister Petunia had arrived at the funeral with her husband Vernon. They hadn't been there long, just enough for her to drop a card off onto the counter and shoot distrusting glances at every being present. It didn't surprise her that they hadn't brought their child, of whom she knew they were afraid of being in the presence of magical beings.

Every night since that day, however, she had read the card consistently. It made her wonder if Petunia possibly did care, even a bit, in her heart about their family.

'Lily,

I am sorry for the loss that has brought itself into your life. I'm not saying I wish to be part of your life, for you and your crowd are far from those I'd rather associate with. But I am allowing you to know that no matter what I tell Vernon, you are still my sister and your tragedy hangs with me myself. And I'm very glad for your survival.

Your sister,

Petunia'

While there had been several cards of sympathy, touching words, and emotional parts to that day, nothing could ever be compared to those moments as she read that particular card. It meant that her sister, Petunia, the one woman who had ignored her existence for years still had her on her mind. And she herself had to wonder if she could console in the woman for something at some point in her life.

Sighing as she put the card back in the drawer of the end table, she laughed as Sirius and Remus came bounding down the stairs with Harry in Remus' arms. Currently Sirius had James' old deer antlers that he had worn around Christmas time on his head. Sticking his tongue out at the baby Harry, the man chuckled while he leapt wildly in the air. It didn't take much to amuse the child, and he figured it must have been easy for James to keep him occupied.

The two men chortled while Harry reached out and grabbed the antlers off his head and wave them around before shouting aloud. "Prongs!"

As all three adults in the room grew silent, Remus looked towards Lily in amazement.

"He can say Prongs?" he murmured softly, although his voice managed to carry it across the room. "How?"

A mournful look came across Lily's face before she managed to force a smile for Harry's sake once more, looking upon her son. "It had been his first word," she whispered, standing up as she walked towards them slowly. "James had been saying it around him all the time, trying so hard for him to say it. Eventually, around his six months and second week, he said it. He said Prongs," she smiled proudly, yet painfully, as the memories of her love came back.

Sirius smiled while a frown danced upon Remus' own lips, the two taking the information in differently. "He's going to be just like his father," Sirius declared, looking proudly upon the boy himself before looking towards Lily. "No offense, because you are truly a marvelous mother. But Harry already has Prongs blood in him."

Lily herself smiled once more, shaking her head as she walked up and smiled at the three children; one small, two very over grown. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she decided, giving them nods before grinning. Oh, how hard it had been the last couple of weeks for her to do that. "Did you find any of the old ornaments?" she questioned, looking towards the bare tree in the living room. They had been setting up for Christmas, and so far they hadn't had any success with any sort of decorations. Only a tree adorned the nearly empty room.

"Well, we found a few but we wanted to bring Harry down before we attempted to carry anything. And obviously we found the old costumes. There's a Santa suit up there that the idiot here tried to force me into," Remus jabbed his thumb over towards Sirius, hitting the larger man in the chest. "I swear there was a five inch spider crawling across that beard!"

"Geez, Moony! You turn into a werewolf every full moon, and you can't even handle a _three centimeter _spider?" Sirius prodded, cuffing the werewolf across the ear before tickling Harry underneath the chin. "You're really only half man…"

"Take that back," Remus shot back, thrusting Harry out to Lily. "Lily, take Harry and run. It's going to get messy," he declared, watching out of the corner of his eye as he watched Lily laugh and take her son, bounding down the stairs back to the couch where she waited for the entertainment.

"What if I don't want to?" Sirius questioned immaturely, crossing his arms, and sticking his nose in the air.

Grinning, Remus cracked his knuckles. "I was hoping you'd say that…" he muttered before lunging at Sirius, causing the two of them to roll down the stairs. "I'll make you!" he hollered over the sound of the thumps they made as they hit the steps before landed onto the floor and Remus pinned Sirius' hands back. "Say 'uncle' and take back what I said before or I'm going to do something awful."

"Like what?" Sirius questioned, quirking an eyebrow at his friend. "You can't do anything to me…for crying out loud, I'm impervious to any tricks you may have up your sleeves!"

"Really?" Remus asked, a frown coming upon his face. "Even if I did…this?" he questioned, reaching out and quickly tickling Sirius' ribs.

Sirius laughed uproariously as he struggled to free himself. However, whatever strength Remus harbored during his changes still was with him so it wasn't so easy. Sighing in resolution, he nodded. "Fine…alright then. I'll admit it if you stop it."

Pausing and looking towards his friend in suspicion, Remus allowed his grip to relax a little as he looked towards Sirius in confusion. "Really?"

"Yes!" Sirius shouted, causing a giggle from Lily.

Frowning, Remus finally shook his head. "Naw," he decided, gripping his friend's wrists and forcing them down once more and roughly tickling his gut. "Now say it!"

Sirius laughed once more before tears of mirth shined in his eyes. "Never!" he responded before gasping for air. He didn't know how much longer it would be until he cracked. In one swift motion, however, he managed to flip Remus over and pin him down in turn. "I want you to admit that you're only half a man."

"If you think I'm ever going to do that, you're beyond stupid," Remus commented, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine then, be that way," Sirius cackled before head-butting his friend as gently as he could before tickling him in turn.

"Dammit! Uncle!" Remus shouted, being more sensitive to tickling than his friend as he himself shook with laughter. "Uncle! And yes, I'm half wolf! HALF WOLF!"

Grinning proudly, Sirius picked himself up and laughed before he grabbed Remus' hand and helped him up. "I knew you'd see things my way," he declared with a grin, ruffling Remus' shaggy hair.

Smirking, Remus nodded before shoving Sirius away and racing off towards the stairs. "Being part wolf doesn't make me half a man!" he shouted, running into his guest room while Sirius growled.

"You prat, get back down here!" he shouted out, racing up after him while Lily practically fell of the couch now in her own laughter. "If you're really a man. You'll face me. REMUS!"

**To Be Continued...**


	4. As Long As There's Christmas

**Inspirational Music**: None. Yes, I'm boring.

**Chapter Dedication**: My reviewers!

* * *

As Remus checked his watch for perhaps the third time, Lily sighed as she looked down towards the yawning Harry that sat on her lap. It was Christmas morning, and Sirius was now officially two hours late for their celebration. It didn't help that Harry kept attempting to walk over to the presents and tear the wrapping paper off. He still had gift fever since his birthday in July, and obviously presents are not a thing a child will forget early.

"Come on, Sirius, where are you?" Lily murmured, looking towards the door. Both of them knew that he had been on a date before the previous night, his first in over two months. Even so, they knew he had more respect for himself and women to go too far. While many others may think he was a 'man of action', only those close to him know he hadn't exactly given much of his attention to girls until his seventh year had come around and James and Lily started spending more time around each other. Since then, he would go on a few dates, but still he had never had any intentions of settling down quite yet. He still wanted to have fun in life.

That is, until James had passed away. Since then, he had discussed settling down with someone on many occasions with Remus, and talked about him doing the same thing. After all, in order to get into a normal life and trying to be there for Lily, they should try and have a family of their own so that when they were away, maybe their wives could. And a wife could understand and help a hurting woman more than they could, although Lily insisted on many occasions that she loved their company more than ever.

"He's probably drunk too much, and has woken up to a pounding headache. Maybe trying to ride his motorcycle here backwards or something," Remus laughed lightly, imagining Sirius trying to steer the wrong end of the vehicle. "Either that or he's after Peter, since they haven't found him yet. I doubt it, though. Besides, I can hear the motor now," he commented, the familiar engine sounds reaching his sensitive ears. "And he's going faster than usual."

Lily frowned, because unlike Remus she had no idea as to what was going on. Frowning, Remus shook his head. "That means he's trying to impress someone," he sighed, rolling his eyes. No way…the idiot could not have brought someone with him!

But Remus' worst fears proved to be true as he heard Sirius' laughter followed by a feminine giggle as the engine cut off and footsteps became evident up the walkway. "Did you tell him he could invite someone?" he whispered, looking at Lily curiously. She shrugged her shoulders, a frown on her face as she had to pick Harry away from the presents once more.

"Not that I recall…"

She didn't have a chance to recall it, either, as Sirius burst through the door, a Santa hat on his head as he entered with an armload of presents. Behind him followed a woman possibly two years younger than Lily, looking uncomfortably between everyone else there, seeing as she had no idea who they were.

"Ho ho ho, Merry Christmas!" Sirius declared, holding the presents high before setting them under the Christmas tree with glee. "How's little Harry doing on his second Christmas?" he asked, bounding over towards the boy and tossing him into the air before catching him easily. He laughed as the boy giggled, and gave him a bear hug. "You're definitely going to like what Uncle Sirius got you, yes sir!"

"Uh, Sirius?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow and looking towards the lone woman in the room. "I'm not trying to be rude, or anything, but who is this?" he questioned, indicating who he was talking about.

Still grinning, Sirius turned towards Remus with raised eyebrows. "Huh? Oh! Everyone, this is Emily," he stated, setting Harry down once more and ruffling his hair before walking over towards her. "Don't you guys remember? She was a year below us…Emily Thomas! I thought she hung out with you a bit, Lily. I ran into her this morning and I thought it would be great for her to come back. Sort of an odd reunion."

Their eyes now showing their recognition, Lily jumped up excitedly. "Emily? Is it really you? Gosh, it's been three years, I can't believe I hardly recognized you!"

"When I saw Sirius, I at first thought he was a muggle. I mean, he was decked out so much for Christmas, I couldn't believe it. I thought he was Father Christmas himself," she teased him lightly before looking at Lily with wide eyes. "So how have you been? It's been such a long time, I was beginning to think I'd be stuck without seeing anyone at the end of my years."

"Well, I'm glad Sirius brought you along, no matter how unexpected it was!" Lily grinned enthusiastically to the other girl. "So, have you gotten a family together yet?" she asked curiously. "A husband, any kids?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said yes. It's not like I've never thought about it or anything, it's just that I haven't found the right guy yet, but I see that you have a son. I'm so sorry about what…er…what happened with James," she said in a small voice, looking away. She had known it would be a bad idea to bring it up, especially on Christmas, but she had never had an opportunity to say anything about it.

Nodding softly, Lily gave a weak smile as she noted how quiet the room had gotten. "Thank you, Emily," she whispered before clearing her throat, looking around the room in determination to get back to normal. She was just happy that Emily hadn't brought up her skin, for the veins still showed through with a bright luminance of blue. "So, are we going to get to the gifts? I'm sorry I didn't know that you were coming, Emily, or I would have gotten you something together…"

"Oh no, it's quite alright," Emily protested, holding a hand up. "I'm just glad Sirius invited me along without your permission," she grinned as Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. "What? What was I supposed to say? You know it's true."

"But you didn't have to bring it up," he pointed out, crossing his hands before nodding at Lily's suggestion. "Alright, let's go. Harry gets to open mine first. What I got him will bat everyone else's gifts straight out of the Quidditch field!"

"You're just dreaming, there is no way he's going to be able to pass up my gift!" Remus declared, grabbing his box for Harry.

"Give me that," Sirius demanded, nipping it away from his friend and shaking it around. "What did you get him, a History book?"

"Oh please," Remus grabbed the box away, setting it back down towards Harry's stack. "You know Herbology is so much better of a read."

As all three adults in the room turned to him with raised eyebrows, he held up his hands in defense. "Kidding, kidding! You'll just have to wait and see."

While Harry attacked his stack, giggling at the toy broomstick he received from Sirius and shaking the sneakoscope from Remus around, they all jumped as it suddenly went off.

"What? I paid for that broom!" Sirius declared, pointing at the present he had gotten before looking at the raised eyebrows he was receiving. "What? I seriously did…" he muttered, trailing off before grinning as it stopped. "Haha! Told you my gift was better, Remus. Atleast mine doesn't malfunction!" he laughed before stretching out. "So, where's my stuff?" he asked, waiting expectantly, as if he thought they were going to pile all of them on his lap.

"Oh please, Padfoot. The only way your gift is better than mine is if I can knock you across the head with it," he declared before clearing his throat. "You can read get your own."

"Liar, what would you know? I can't read. That's why I didn't pass notes in school," Sirius joked, sticking his tongue out. "Remember that time when you and James were passing notes and you fell out of your seat? I thought Professor McGonagall was going to kill you!"

Sighing, Remus shook his head. "That was you, Sirius. You were always passing notes."

Glaring daggers at Remus, his eyes squinting to mere slits, Sirius wrinkled his nose. "You lie…"

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**A/N**: Yes, I know, abrupt ending. Most will be like that, though. If anyone wants more comedy, just ask…I'm open to any suggestions, review and let me know!


	5. Letters from Hogwarts

**Inspirational Music**: Bowling for Soup-Almost (I love that song!)

**Chapter Dedication**: Calvin, because you're my favorite manager!

* * *

After Christmas, Lily herself had found very few things that made her cheerful in the slightest. Sure, the past month or so had been entertaining enough on their own. Sirius getting nearly completely drunk off of firewhiskey on New Years was rather amusing, and Remus and Sirius taking down the tree had led to several laughs, but nothing seemed to make her truly happy anymore. Harry had adjusted too quickly for Lily's liking to the lack of James. While she couldn't blame him, for he was young and didn't understand death yet, it still hurt to see him getting along so well with James' best friends as if he had 'exchanged' his father for the two of them.

Since Christmas, many changes had been made for them all, however. Not only had the mistletoes (of which no one had gotten caught under, thankfully) and bells been put away, but the mood around the house had gotten much darker. While Sirius and Remus came over just as frequently, Remus staying almost every night except for those in which he had to leave during the change for reassurance and Sirius each weekend and visiting throughout the days to help Lily take care of Harry and the house, things couldn't have been worse for her.

She enjoyed their company dearly, and she knew that they cared for Harry and her more than anyone else could during a crisis, but she couldn't help but wonder if it was truly what they wanted. After all, not many men at their age wanted to spend all their time with their deceased best friend's wife and child while she was still in her mourning 'phase'. They should be out there on their own, trying to find their own family. In her heart, however, she knew they wouldn't. And even if it was what they wanted, they would never admit to it.

Sighing softly, she shook her head as the shrieking Sneakoscope inside Harry's room went off once more. It had been doing it for several days, and usually it was when Sirius was trying to creep up on Remus and jump onto his shoulders or shove him down the stairs. Groaning, she shook her head before looking forlornly at a box that had been peaking out of the corner of the bed. She had in the middle of her spring-cleaning, and she was afraid that her house needed it terribly.

Reaching out and bringing the box to her where she sat on the floor, she felt herself pause as the memory of the shoebox came back to her. There were several hearts around it, and she could clearly remember the night James had pasted them on with a smile upon his face.

Slowly removing the lid, she felt her eyes glisten over with tears. It had been the first note he had passed to her, way back in first year. His writing had been even more scribble than in his later years, her name on the top with a heart next to it.

"Lily,

I think your hair is realy pritty. And I'm sorry for putting the flober werm in your punkin juce. Sirius sed it would be funny.

James

P.S. Your eyes are prity, too!"

As the tears slowly slid down her eyes, she quickly wiped them away as the door opened. Shoving the letter with the big scrawls of terribly misspelled words, she looked towards Sirius and Remus as they entered, Harry this time in Sirius' arms.

"Lily, how is the cleaning doi—are you alright?" she heard Remus ask, and she managed to nod without allowing a sob to escape.

"I'm fine, really. I was just thinking."

When she noted that they weren't convinced, she shook her head before pulling the box into their view, and both of them looked at it in amazement. "Is that what I think it is?" Sirius' jaw dropped perhaps to the first floor.

Remus rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at his friend. "No, it is not those little pictures you made for James through Hogwarts and made him tack on his bed."

"Hey, I tell you those are going to be worth something some day!" he shot back in response before setting Harry down onto the floor and he sat on the other side of the box. As Harry scurried into his mother's arms, Sirius peeked into the box, fully amazed. "He had always kept your notes inside his drawer. Even those where you rejected him up to seventh year. He was in love with you from the moment he saw you."

Tears pricked Lily's eyes once more, and she wiped them away with one of her extremely pale hands. They still hadn't found a way to change the effects Voldemort's curse had had on her skin. Tracing a finger along the edge of the box, she had to suck in her breath before she broke down in front of the rest of them.

"I kept all of his, as well. Even when I hated him back in first year," she whispered and choked a little. "I spent most of my life hating him…a waste of my time with him."

"Don't even think about that, Lily," Remus chided her softly, kneeling in front of her. "James was a prat back then…we all know it. But the love you two shared while you were together is more than Sirius or I could have had with any woman were we to be married now. You two had an eternal love. And I'm still looking, and I may never find the right man. But you found the right man in James. Your love is eternal, even with him gone."

Sirius blinked before shaking his head, eyes on Remus. "And you're not Minister of Magic because…"

Shooting Sirius a look, Remus sighed before standing up, watching as Lily cried softly, Harry, looking up at her face curiously. "Sirius, why don't you go get her some tea while I get Harry ready for bed?" he suggested, giving his friend a hopeful look.

Nodding, not up for a protest, Sirius stood up before helping Lily up as she set her son down on the floor. "Okay," she whispered, looking wistfully at the notes before following the black-haired man downstairs and into the kitchen as Remus sighed, looking around the room. It looked just as it had before the attack…everything had been repaired perfectly.

'Only no James,' he couldn't help but think to himself, sighing. He missed his friend more than anyone could imagine. He knew the other two took it hardest, but James had been the kindest one to him throughout his years at Hogwarts. And he missed him terribly.

He was brought out of his thoughts, however, as he heard one small word come from Harry.

"Prongs."

Turning around in curiosity, Remus felt himself freeze as he saw Harry poking at one of James and Lily's wedding pictures before realizing that Lily must have dropped her wand. Hurrying forward, he took a hold of the wand before anything bad could happen. "Harry, you can't do that," he scolded softly, raising an eyebrow as Harry looked up at him and giggled.

Pocketing the wand, Remus laughed before putting the toddler in his arms and carrying him out of the room to place him in his bed. "Now be a good boy for your mother. She's having a rough night."

But the moment he set down Harry, the young boy began to cry. Frowning, he jumped as he heard a scream come from downstairs and Sirius shouting.

"Stay here, Harry, be a good boy," he stated although he couldn't get why the boy was in such a large amount of tears.

As he stepped down the stairs, he went into a run the moment he saw Lily writhing on the floor and Sirius at her side with wide eyes. "Remus, get over here!"

"What happened?" Remus demanded, now on his knees as well, looking over her in a panic.

"I don't know! She just started screaming and she fell!" Sirius said in a hurried voice as Lily suddenly lay still, unmoving. "What's going on? Remus, what's happening?"

"She's gone into a coma," Remus whispered softly, panic rushing through him. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

"No, we were just about to sit down. And why is Harry crying?" Sirius questioned in a loud, frustrated voice. Everything was happening way too fast.

"I don't know, just stop it. We have to stay here by Lily, though. We can't let a chance of anything worse happen to her," came Remus' response.

As the two of them tried to figure out what to do with their friend, neither of them noticed the figure that had risen behind them, looking around before stepping up to them in deep strides. Yet the voice, so familiar and one that had haunted several of their dreams, echoed into their ears. Never in their life had they feared it so much, and the demand left them in awe.

"Step aside."

* * *

A/N: Just for an opinion, who here thinks Sirius and Remus should find love? I will decide on my own but it's nice to have opinions... 


	6. Disbelief

**Inspirational Music: **This Pirate song..."never threw my mashed-per-tatoes up against the wall" and all

**Chapter Dedication**: To my own in person Sirius Black...who will remain unnamed due to the fact that this Snuffles needs to be.

**Disclaimer**: One of the quotes I use in this is from Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Those who spot it will not it. Don't kill me! Ducks behind a chair

AN: Any relationships that Remus or Sirius has will NOT be slash. No offense to anyone, but I can't stand it…

* * *

Remus gaped while Sirius leapt to his feet, instantly pulling his wand out. "Remus, take Lily and go!" he commanded, standing up straight and keeping his eyes one the cloaked figure before him.

When Remus didn't respond, only standing up tall and taking up his own wand, Sirius' eyes widened. "No, Sirius! Take her out of here…"

"Do you really think you can stop me?" the voice demanded, an eyebrow lifting on the figure. "Move away from her! Let me by her!"

"No!" Remus screamed, pointing his wand at the man. "You're dead, I don't know what you thought you could gain by coming here!"

"Ha, do I appear to be dead? No, apparently whatever spell that had been didn't seem to affect me at all," came a laugh as dry as the Sahara. "Now let me go to her."

Sirius raised his eyebrow before taking a step closer. Looking over towards Remus, he remembered an old thing they had agreed to back in Hogwarts. Yes, they had had several run-ins with Polyjuice Potion, actually.

"Really? Then tell me, if you really James, then tell me what number we're thinking of in our heads?" Sirius questioned, folding his arms while Remus kept his wand pointed in suspicion.

Sighing, the James before them shook his head before responding. "Sixty-nine. Do you know how old that's gotten? How did you hope I'd remember something like that?" he asked, questioning stupidly, seeing as he had already known it.

"Well, Sirius, this is obviously James we're dealing with," Remus began, eyebrows raised questioningly. "But how do we know this isn't James gone bad?"

"You know, I watched a really good movie where something like that happened. There was this guy…" Sirius began, but cut off at the look Remus gave him.

"Focus."

"Right. And you, I don't want you to think that just because we're over here rambling means we're not fully prepared to kill you because we are. Honestly," Sirius declared, pointing a wand at his old friend. "State your purpose."

While both of his friends bore down upon him, glaring, James cleared his voice before speaking. "I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was Voldemort coming into the house. I told Lily to run, to take Harry and go upstairs so she could protect him. And I stayed down here as the door burst open and Voldemort walked in. I was ready to use any spell, but it was no use. He instantly used the curse on me. I don't remember anything since. It's as though whatever happened after my…my death?…has been erased."

Freezing, Sirius and Remus exchanged a look before James gasped to them, a pleading voice erupting from him. "Please let me see Lily. I must talk to her, tell her sorry I couldn't protect her like I should have. That I didn't protect her or Harry the way I should have."

As the two saw James' eyes form small droplets of tears, the two almost erupted into tears themselves. "It's really you. Prongs, you came back," Sirius stated in disbelief. "Lily's been having a rough time without you, and we tried to help her out but she still misses you terribly."

The pained look James gave them told them everything they needed to know. It just killed him to think about the fact that it had been him who helped cause most of Lily's pain. "Please, can I see her?" he asked again, looking up at them with his hazel eyes.

This time, both men reacted instantly as they stepped away, and James kneeled beside her now still body. "God, Lily. What happened to you?" they could hear him whispered as he took one of her pale hands, kissing it softly. "How did this happen?" he questioned aloud, looking towards his friends. "Did she fall?"

Sirius shook his head, quivering from the sadness that came over him. He had never seen James so depressed before, and it hurt to know that he couldn't explain it to his friend. "No, she just started screaming. I didn't know what was wrong with her, and she dropped onto the floor."

"Just around the time that Harry started crying…" Remus added, a frown forming on his face. "You don't think that they had to do with each other, do you?"

James eyes widened at the mention of Harry crying, looking towards Remus in curiosity. "Harry? Please, bring him to me. I don't want to…I don't want to leave Lily down here…alone. I want to be with her, okay?" he pleaded each of them solemnly.

Sirius and Remus nodded as Sirius raced up the stairs, intent on getting his godchild. After all they had been through, this was possibly a mix of the best and worst that had happened so far. With James here now, no matter what else had happened, it appeared that perhaps things would be set right once more.

"James…I don't know how it happened, or if it involves what happened to Lily and Harry but…I'm glad you're back," Remus grinned, although it was hard to in such a serious situation. "It's been pretty bad without you, she's been crying. But with you back, I think everything will change. You're going to get the light back in her life."

James looked towards Remus, as though he was taking the words in slowly before he nodded, slowly the lump in his throat. He hadn't seen Lily in the past few months, although he couldn't remember that space in time he knew something had gone on. Not giving it another thought, however, he felt his heart leap as he spotted Sirius walking down the steps with Harry.

"Harry…" he whispered, looking at his son as Sirius set the boy on the floor and he flew into his arms.

"Prongs," Harry chirped, hugging his father as he grinned. "Daddy!"

"Oh Harry, I've missed you so much," he whispered to his son, tears flowing down his cheeks although he smiled. "Have you been a good boy for Mommy?"

As Harry nodded, James laughed while turning at the sudden cry that came from Remus. "She's waking up!"

As all eyes flew to the now moving Lily, Remus was the first to help her up while Sirius raced for a cup of tea. They had, after all, been living with her for a few months now. And they knew what to do to hopefully make her feel better.

"Remus, what happened?" Lily muttered, holding her head as she slowly began to straighten up. "I thought I heard…" she paused, the moment her eyes met her husband and her hands started to quiver.

"James."


	7. Valentine Part 1

**Inspirational Music:** I Will Remember You

**Chapter Dedication:** My Reviewers!

* * *

It had been barely three weeks since James had still returned, and Lily herself hadn't found the time to catch up with him, and it broke her heart. Sure, they had tried to be alone and talk but it didn't help that Sirius and Remus were still in the habit of popping by all the time. There was definitely no space for them.

But now, they had found luck. It was Valentine's day, and Sirius was off on a date while Remus had decided to go to a muggle Starbucks with one of his old study-partners so the two could read in peace. He definitely knew he wouldn't find it at the house, with Sirius around. Of course, Lily had been lax in telling him the Sirius would be out for the night as well.

Now that it was her and James downstairs on the couch alone, minus the now sleeping Harry, she smiled softly to herself before turning her head towards James. As a strand of her fiery hair fell in front of her translucent face, James smiled before tucking it behind her ear. "And how are you tonight, my love?" he asked, voice calm and caring.

Returning the smile, Lily shrugged her shoulders before sighing slightly. How long she had waited for him, fearing that he would indeed not be coming back. She had thought him dead and gone forever for too long. "I'm alright, but I really wish to talk to you. We haven't had much of a chance…and I think we really need to be together. After what happened and all."

Nodding in agreement, James leaned in and kissed her forehead softly before sighing as well. "I have thought the same. When I saw you lying on the floor, I feared the worse. I thought something had happened to you."

"And none of us are actually certain as to what really happened then. But Dumbledore thinks it might have to do with you coming back, since it happened at the same time," Lily thought to herself, a frown on her face. "And if it was, then I am happy for that pain. Having you back is better than anything else in this world."

"And having you back in my arms is the best thing that has happened to me since our wedding…since Harry's birth…since the day you told me that you loved me," James remembered each of those days, his heart pounding. They had been the best three days of his life, even though the close fourth and fifth were the days she said she'd go out with him and that she'd marry him. Oh, how he had loved her so much. Even in his first year, he had thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Now he knew that there love was beyond meant to be. They had both conquered death to be together—what more proof did they need?

"I haven't had a chance to say this to you, no matter how long I've been back. And it kills me to know that I have not had the proper time to tell you my love for you. Lily, you're the only one I have ever loved…the only one I have ever dreamed of loving. Since my first year, the moment I saw you on the stool for the Sorting Hat, while your fingers trembled, I knew that you were the girl for me."

Laughing, Lily shook her head as she remembered her reactions to him throughout Hogwarts. "And it pains me to know that I despised you so much. I don't know how I could have ever hated you like I did then…I guess something about you just made me so upset. After all, I hardly had an opportunity to get to know you. It shames me to think that I was that awful to you."

"Aw, shucks, Lily," James smiled, sticking out his tongue at her playfully. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you came around. Besides, I had a head the size of one of Hagrid's pumpkins back then. Now, it's only the size on one of his under-grown pumpkins. See, I managed to knock down my ego a bit!"

"Yes, you did," Lily giggled as she looked towards him, her emerald eyes sparkling. "And it's a good thing, too. It had been our seventh year and if you hadn't done so quickly enough, I would have been intent on moving to the farthest point of Saturn you."

"And you know that I would have found you and kept pursuing," James chided slightly, a glow in his own hazel eyes as he leaned closer to her. He had never felt such love for anyone like he did Lily, and as their eyes met, he knew the source of attraction without any doubt was because of the sweet look that Lily had always carried. She had always been innocent, and he had loved that about her.

As Lily nearly froze, her eyes glued to his in their gaze, she could hardly breath as she murmured her response. "And I'm glad you never gave up on me," she whispered, as the two of them slowly inched closer together. It couldn't have been more perfect…her and James alone for the first time. And on Valentine's day.

"No problem," he murmured, their lips meeting after his words. Oh, how long it had been since they had had a chance to share their love, even in a simple kiss. It was so hard to do so, when your two best friends were always hanging around.

But they didn't have much of a chance to stay together in the bond before the door slammed open and cheerful laughing and giggling came from behind them. As the two shot Sirius a look, they raised eyebrows as he walked in with his girlfriend, Kayla, and Emily while the three walked in and sat on the floor. Giving Lily an apologetic shrug, Emily nodded towards Sirius. "He made me come. It seems no matter where I am, I run into the guy."

"Yeah, and be happy for that!" Sirius shouted cheerfully, although cringing as he remembered that Harry was upstairs sleeping. Quickly running to perform a silencing charm on the room—they could hear him, but he couldn't hear them—he raced back down with glowing eyes.

"Well, Kayla and I were out and about when we met up with Emily and I had a great idea. Truth or Dare!"

**To Be Continued...Part Two Next**


	8. Valentine Part 2

**Inspirational Music:** Oddly enough, Girl all the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup. Love those guys!

**Chapter Dedication:** Bob. I don't know who he is, but it's dedicated to him.

* * *

Lily sighed and James cursed as they watched Sirius, Kayla, and Emily sitting on the floor…the first two seemingly eager for the game, while the latter not so much. "Come on! Get down here!" Sirius demanded of the two, giving them a look as he gave off the look of an eager first year again.

"Oh come on, Sirius. We're parents now…there's nothing you can make us do that will embarrass us or anything. We're all grownups, we shouldn't need to go through this again," Lily sighed dramatically, eyes begging her husband's best friend.

"You know…maybe she's right," Emily added gingerly, eyes hopeful that Sirius will agree. "Instead we could all watch a movie or…er…I don't know. Anything that's not truth or dare?"

"Haha, nice try, guys," Kayla cut in, more outgoing than Emily, although she hadn't met the others much. "Come on! Let's just play. Please? I mean, it gives chance for us lovers to have some fun," she hinted towards Sirius as she leaned over and took his hand.

Sirius nodded, although more uncomfortably than he usually would have. After an exchanged look between James and Lily, they knew what was really going on. She was forcing Sirius too hard into the relationship. Trying to make him do things that he wasn't ready for…that was obvious.

"Anyways. We're doing good, old-fashioned Truth or Dare. No improvising," Sirius declared as he brought out a bag and set down the array of Truth Potion and let them lay in the middle of them.

"Okay, here we go. Anyone who picks truth is required to drink one of these, no questions asked. Agreed?"

And while everyone else nodded, Sirius began to look around the room, picking his first victim. "Kayla. Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kayla grinned, giving him a small wink as she wondered what he could possibly cook up for her. After all, there was nothing she wouldn't do. Almost…

"Okay," Sirius frowned, trying to think up some sort of dare for her. This was so hard. "I dare you…to…"

At that moment, the door burst open and two chatting bookworms walked in, discussing their latest reads.

Grinning as he suddenly came up with an idea, he turned back towards Kayla with a smirk. "I dare you to kiss Alex."

As both Remus and Alex looked towards Sirius in confusion, Kayla let out an array of giggles. "Oh yeah, so sure," she laughed, shaking her head.

"No. Really. Kiss Alex," Sirius told her in a serious manner, looking towards her with unemotional eyes. Perhaps this may stop her from trying to go too far with _him_.

While Alex blinked and shook her head, Kayla reached out and slapped Sirius. "How dare you even think of daring me to do that?"

"Then what, do you take a chicken?" Sirius questioned, trying to ignore the pain that was shooting up his cheek.

"Screw you," Kayla shout aloud at him before she stood up, storming out of the room in a huff.

"Oh yeah, such a tragedy there," Sirius muttered under his breath before turning towards his friend, looking expectantly at each of them. "Okay, who's next?"

"Perhaps we better go…" Remus began in an unsure voice, blinking slightly before facing Alex. "Yes, we definitely have to go."

"Hold it!" Sirius declared, rushing forward and grabbing Remus by the arm and dragging him inside while he gave a look towards Emily that clearly stated she better do the same. "You two are staying here until we're done. We can't have a decent game with only four people. Now you two are to sit and play along."

"What if I don't wanna?" Remus demanded, obviously feeling as though he had been taken hostage.

"Too bad, Moony. We're stuck with it, so you're stuck with it!" James shot at his friend. "Deal with it."

"Fine, whatever. But the moment I decide I'm done, I'm done."

"Alright, perfect! Okay, here we go. Since we were lacking our first competitor, I get to go again!" Sirius cheered, looking around before grinning. "Alex…truth or dare?"

"Ummm…truth?" she asked, her hands shaking with wonder at what she was about to be asked.

"Oh, goody!" Sirius laughed before tossing her a bottle. Reluctantly draining the small container, she waited expectantly.

"Okay, then. How about this one…did you ever have a crush on me at Hogwarts?" he asked, more cockily than he had been as of recently. "I mean, almost every girl did."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Sirius, but I had other things on my mind besides you," Alex responded, laughing a little at how Sirius frowned.

"No way…every girl liked me…honestly. I was pretty sure," he stated in disappointment. He had been sure every girl did. Well, he'd obviously been wrong.

"Alright…fine, Alex. You ask the next one."

Smiling, Alex looked around the room before seeing Remus next to her. "Alright, then. Remus, truth or dare."

Frowning, Remus didn't trust either of them. But he'd rather do something stupid than have to admit to anything. Those were always the worst. "Dare…"

"Alright! I've got a good one," Alex laughed lightly before quickly leaning in to him and quickly whispering it into his ear.

"Okay! It's done as done," he laughed, nodding in agreement.

Sirius, however, along with the rest, were not pleased. "Hey! No secrets in the game. This isn't allowed…you're supposed to tell everyone it…it's supposed to be awful for the one who has to do it!"

"And believe me. When it's done, it will be," Remus sighed, cringing at the thought of how dead he was going to be. "Well, since it's my turn…I pick…umm," he frowned in thought, looking between everyone. This was going to be hard. "Alright…um, James. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" James stated boldly, puffing out his chest while Lily shook her head in laughter. They were all finally acting like they had in school, back in their last year when they were closest.

"Okay, I dare you to dress up as Snape's mother the next time we go out in public. And yes, you must go out in public sometime soon."

"What? No way! That's just…wrong, sick…disgusting!" he declared, gasping a bit before sighing. "Alright. It might be worth it if we run into Snape and I get to see his face."

Sirius himself was into a round of laughter while the girls merely shook their heads in disbelief. They would never understand the guys and their thoughts.

"Alright, James, who's it gonna be?"

Lily gave James a stern look, so he sighed, deciding not to do anything to her. He would be beyond dead. "Alright…umm…Emily, I guess. Truth or Dare."

Frowning, Emily had a hard time making up her mind. What could they make her do? Or say?

"Alright, I'm following the crowd. Dare," she finally decided, looking half nervous as she saw the grin forming on James' face. "Alright. I want you to go and jump in the pond in bad. Clothes and all, yes…but you don't get a towel afterwards and you have to go home wet."

"What? I'm going to freeze to death!" she declared before frowning, a sigh coming over her. "Fine, whatever. But if any of you push me in before I jump, you're coming in with me."

As everyone else followed her, Emily went into the back of the house before closing her eyes shut and sprinting, landing in the pond with her cloak and all. After a long struggle, however, she had to take it off and throw it on the others' feet. Her cloak along with her sweater and pants made it too heavy for her to swim.

"Don't say a word," she muttered at them as she grabbed her cloak, walking inside while the others giggled and chortled behind her.

When they finally made their way back inside, Remus nodded towards Alex, who in turn smiled. Waving his wand, a small mistletoe formed in the air. They had a habit of finding the right person…

As they all sat back down, the two laughed as it rose above James and Lily. Without even noting it's existence, the two looked at each other. It was obvious they had to sudden urge to kiss. Looking up, James smiled before leaning in and meeting his lips to his wife's.

Sirius laughed as he watched the two kiss in front of them, shaking his head, but frowned as the mistletoe settled above his head.

"What? Am I supposed to be in a make out session with myself or something?" he laughed as his eyes searched the room. But he frowned as his smoky eyes met Emily's brown ones. He suddenly noticed that with her hair wet and flattened to her side, it showed her face more. Licking his lips in an unsure way, he slowly leaned in close to her as he felt his heart leap before their own lips came together.

Blinking, Remus and Alex looked towards each other with raised eyebrows. That had definitely not been what they were expecting. Clearing his throat, they both turned away from each other as they felt awkward in a room with two kissing pairs.

"Maybe we should go elsewhere," Remus suggested, while Alex agreed and stood up. While the two made their way outside, Remus grinned as Alex adjusted the glasses she had worn since they were in school and shook his head. "You know, you look the same. Just like you did back in school."

"You too," Alex smiled, grinning as she looked around outside. "It's been so nice reliving school tonight, though. All the romance in the air. Makes you think of a soap opera."

"Yeah…it does," Remus grinned at the thought before looking around as well and clearing his throat. "I guess I should walk you home now. Crazies are out at this time," he laughed.

"Alright, thanks. It would be nice if you did," Alex smiled as the two began to walk slowly. Her house wasn't a terrible distance away, possibly only four blocks. That Remus could definitely make.

As they slowly made their way back to her house and ended up on her porch, Alex smiled as she stepped inside her house. "Thanks for the evening. It was…quite entertaining," she laughed while Remus chuckled as well.

"Yes, it was," he agreed, looking into her eyes. Frowning, however, he felt odd suddenly. Turning to look up, his eyes widened as he saw the mistletoe he had conjured hanging above them. Noticing his gaze, Alex blushed as she saw it as well.

"Well, um…goodnight," she whispered, anxious to shut the door. Remus, however, stopped her from doing so before leaning in to face her.

"Goodnight," he whispered, allowing his lips to meet hers while a curtain of her dark hair fell to hide their kiss from others.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Fluffy Bunnies!

**Inspirational Music**: Kokomo by the Beach Boys! Come on, you know you love it!

**Chapter Dedication**: Christina, since I added all the fluff for you.

* * *

Remus was smiling as he felt his pocket that contained the small package he had prepared for Alex. The two weren't going out or anything, but he couldn't deny the feelings he had for her. And he had been planning for several days on inviting her along with the rest on a trip to Hogsmeade for Easter. Besides, it was the day that James was going to fulfill his dare by dressing as Snape's mother and stride through Hogsmeade as much as the woman herself would have.

When he arrived at her house, however, he felt a smile form on his lips. Rather than taking his usual way to her front door, he backtracked to the side of her house. Looking up at one of the larger windows, he made sure no one was around before he levitated himself up to it and slid it open, stepping into her laundry room. Frowning as he walked towards the hallway, he wondered which room she'd be in. Deciding to go towards where he knew her kitchen and living room were, he grinned the moment he saw her back facing him while she stood near her stove, cleaning the top off. Taking small step towards her, he pulled the packet out of his pocket before leaning towards her ear. "Happy Easter."

Alex jumped straight up, her glasses sliding down her nose as she turned towards Remus in shock. "Remus, how did you get in?" she asked, a small, yet shocked, smile on her face.

"Your laundry room window, hope you don't mind," he gave her a small grin, sliding her glasses onto her nose correctly before handing her the package she held in her hand. "I got you something."

"Remus, you shouldn't have…I mean, I didn't get you anything," Alex stated slowly, flushing slightly. After all, it wasn't every day you told someone who purchased you a gift that you didn't have something for them. True, it happened a lot, but still…that's not every day.

"No, it's alright. It's a surprise, just open it," he prodded her, giving her an excited grin while she fumbled to open it before a small box fell into her hand. Looking at him quizzically, she slowly opened it to find a small, amethyst encrusted Claddaugh ring.

"Remus…it's beautiful. You shouldn't have," Alex protested before he took her hand.

"No…I really want you to have it," he smiled, taking the ring from her hand and placing it on her finger with the heart pointed towards her. "I was hoping that…maybe, you and I could…er…I don't know if you'd want to but you know…maybe we could become a couple?" he asked, stammering slightly. He sounded so twelve!

But when Alex smiled and gave him a nod, he grinned brightly. "Really?"

"A-huh!"

"Wow…this is great!" he grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek before remember what he had been there for otherwise. "Oh! Before I forget, I was supposed to ask you if you would like to come with me to James and Lily's place. We're going to go shopping for Easter in Hogsmeade, and I'd really like you to join us."

Giving Remus a grin, Alex nodded lightly. "Alright, I'm definitely willing," she smiled as he took her hand, interlacing their fingers together.

"Good," he responded, smiling before the two took off to the door, ready to make their way towards James and Lily's house. As they got nearer, though, their pace slowed down as they would continue to talk about something from a book they read or enough for Remus to poke and tickle her.

When they finally made it into the house, with one last jokingly stated 'Remus, stop!' coming from Alex, they looked up and stopped in mid step as they saw to looks they were getting from their friends. Minus James, of course.

"Looks like somebody isn't such a lone-body anymore," Sirius commented while the others laughed and Remus turned a slight shade of pink.

"Oh really, if I recall, you and a certain somebody else have hit it off rather well."

"Well, I never was an obvious lone-body, was I?" came the response while Sirius raised his eyebrow.

When there came no response in turn for him, Sirius grinned before folding his arms. "Yes, alright! I made my point. Now, come on! Let's go! James, come out already! We're going!"

"You can't make me leave this room. You just can't," James protested before Sirius groaned. "You know very well I can! Now get out here before I have to go on a rampage and break your things!"

"Ha! Nothing I have out there is worth this!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"Then what about your new 24' television set that you insisted on Lily getting?"

In barely a second, James had bolted from his room before grabbing his coat and heading towards the door. "Lily, you've got Harry, right? Great. I've got the keys. Now hurry, I don't need anyone slowing me down so that Sirius over there goes on with his rampage and breaks my television. It's not going to happen!"

Sirius and Emily, however, were in a fit of laughter the moment he left the room and everyone else stood in shock at how…different James looked with the female wig and several other aspects to women he had on him.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Snape. Let me get that for you, ma'am!" Sirius called after James, a grin on his face while his best friend shot him a look. "What? If you're going to get into character we might as well call you by your 'name'!"

"When we get back, Sirius, you and I are going through a serious talk. And it definitely involves no more games we played in school and definitely no more dares where it involves me dressing up as a woman. Especially when I'm going out in public!"

"Sure thing, bud!" Sirius cheekily grinned while the six of them…seven, counting Harry…began the walk to Hogsmeade, intent on having a good day. And with James' current appearance, they were sure to have just that!


	10. Death Easter

**Inspirational Music**: My Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion

**Chapter Dedication**: George, my monkey, and my reviewers!

**AN**: SO sorry about the quality of this chapter. My muse has shut down and someone has been _forcing_ me to write--literally--so yes, it's coming terribly and I'm sorry it's written so horribly.

* * *

"I've missed this place so much," Emily whispered as her and Sirius walked into Hogsmeade, smiles on their faces. "It's like I'm back at school, except instead of being with my friends I'm with you."

"That's a good thing, right?" Sirius asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow before grinning as she gently hit his shoulder.

"Duh!"

James, however, didn't seem to think that their little discussion was any bit of amusement. He was rather scowl prone, his arms folded as he stared dangerously ahead of them while he muttered under his breath how unbelievable it was, him walking around like a dunder-headed fool.

Lily smirked, shaking her head towards her husband while keeping Harry propped up on her hip. "Oh James, just stop it. You asked for dare, you know."

"Oh consider yourself lucky, Lily," James pouted, looking towards her although a grin formed. "You weren't asked truth or dare!"

As everyone heard James' words, they all paused and looked towards the redhead who seemed rather happy with that fact. "Yes? What is your point?"

"That is so not fair! I had to walk home soaked and Lily didn't even have to do anything?" Emily protested, pointing her finger towards Lily in disbelief.

"I guess I'm just lucky, then," Lily shrugged before looking around at them all. "Oh come on, today we're supposed to laugh and make fun of James, not poke and prod about how I never got my turn."

James scoffed, shaking his head as he looked towards his wife in disbelief. "Thanks, Lily. Such a great support I'm getting from you while I'm here dressed like an old woman!"

"But a very handsomely dressed up old woman," Lily added, leaning in to give him a kiss while the others couldn't help but grimace. Watching Lily kiss what appeared to be Snape's mother was highly disturbing.

As the only married couple in the group laughed, they manage to force the others along before reaching into the center of Hogsmeade, where several had gathered for an Easter type festival. "Oh great. This should be interesting," Remus commented truthfully while Sirius groaned and rolled his eyes.

"How could anything like this be interesting?" he asked, exasperation in his voice as he looked towards the crowd of people in front of him. "It's frickin' Easter! Nothing special there, if you ask me. Except for a chance to give your lover something," he added, grinning towards Emily.

As everyone besides a glowering Remus laughed, they suddenly froze when they were met face to face with none other than Snape, whom stood staring at James with a disgusted look while a few of his Death Eater friends stood behind him.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Potter?" he hissed, looking amongst them all in disgust. "Shocked that Voldemort didn't manage to do the job properly on either of you. Such a shame, a wonderful curse gone to waste."

Remus and the girls had to restrain both James and Sirius from connecting their fists to Snape's face, although it was rather complicating for Lily as she held on to Harry tightly as ever.

"Don't you dare say a thing like that!" Sirius snarled, eyes wide as he looked towards Severus in disgust. "You have no right to decide whom you think is fit in the ground. If anything, it is you and that greased up head you've got, Snivellus!"

As Severus' eyes blazed, he shook his head, pulling his wand up while the girls gasped and jumped away. "Don't you realize it, Black? We're here on orders. Seems like Potter here wasn't the only one that miraculously jumped from the grave. And now, we are about to tear your own lives to pieces. All of yours."

The moment Severus' words left his lips, the horde of what appeared to be a dozen, yet probably only seven Death Eaters behind him removed their own wands before aiming them menacingly towards the group of them while James, Sirius, and Remus did the same and the girls jumped back once more, eyes wide.

"Take the girls, men, you know our orders!" came an icy voice of none other than Lucius Malfoy as his grey eyes stared coldly at the men in the group. "Leave these little boys to Severus, Knot, and I."

At the man's words, all three men leapt with their wands outstretched in pursuit of the girls, as if to shield them themselves from any possible threat. But the attempt was useless as they were each forced to move, several curses at once tossing them aside as Malfoy, Snape, and Crabbe reached out for the girls, forcing them along with them as they made their way towards an alley while the remaining Marauders tried their best to fend off the others. Too late came aid from what appeared to be a shocked Arthur Weasley, while Molly chided behind him. Two young twins clutched her hand, her youngest being held against her pregnant stomach, and three younger boys standing around her with wide eyes.

"Arthur! If you do anything that ends in bodily harm for you, I honestly swear that you will not live to see another day!" she shouted after him, while the man quickly defended a hex sent his way.

"Yes, Molly. Now please, take the children away from here!"

As the now four men stood, picking off the last opposite four Death Eaters, they found the job rather easily as they were all knocked unconscious before James turned, eyes wide and wild. "Lily, Harry!" he screamed, panic rushing through him. Not again! He could not lose them again…no matter how much others would state that they had lost him. He had been somewhere that he couldn't remember for that time. They had had each other…now he had to experience his pain again.

"We have to get them back. Now, we have to go. We've got to find them!" he declared urgently, while the other two men just stared in shock, reveling at what had just happened while Arthur laid a hand of pity on their shoulders, wondering what it would have been like for him to lose his children and wife.

When he got no response, James spun around, his jet black, yet terribly messy hair at odd angles as he looked towards his friends in disbelief. "Didn't you hear me? We've got to get them. I will not lose Lily and Harry again! We're going now! We've got to find them!"


	11. He Has a Family

**Inspirational Music**: Greg Raposo-Take Me Back Home 

**Story Dedicated to**: Gina...she got me to think about this stuff too much.

* * *

"Will you stop that, Prongs? You've been pacing for the past fifteen minutes," Sirius declared, shaking his longer hair from his eyes while looking up towards his troubled best friend. He knew how he felt, but it didn't stop him from being restless. Alright, he didn't necessarily know what James meant. After all, he didn't really _love_ Emily yet or anything. But it was close enough.

James turned quickly to face Sirius, his hazel eyes angry as he shook slightly. "Stop it? Stop it! My wife has just been taken, along with my son! And all you can tell me to do is 'stop it'? We need to do something! I'm tired of you two feeding the stories of 'stay calm and wait, will get them'. I may have just lost the people I love again!"

He never could have been prepared, however, for the sudden furious Remus that leapt from the couch, looking at him with upset eyes. Sirius himself, however, had barely raised an eyebrow, instead, he moped…unmoving from his spot on the couch.

"Who are you to act as though it's only you who has lost someone? In case you've forgotten, they've gotten their hands on Alexandria and Emily as well! Besides, what do you mean you lost them again? You didn't lose them! They lost you! You said it yourself, you can't even remember what went on during the time period that you were gone!"

Even Sirius was now sitting up straight, looking towards Remus in amazement. Never in their several years as best friends, not even once, had their rather wolf-like friend had the nerve to stand up to them like this. Now, however, he was steaming. Had he been a teapot, the whistles would have blown his ears off.

"As far as I'm concerned," Sirius stated slowly and icily, looking between the two with uncertain glances. "We haven't lost them. I don't know where you two go off acting as though they're dead, because they're not. We're going to find them and we'll get them out."

"Oh really, brilliant! Let's go, grab your wands. How about racing straight into a group of armed and pretty dangerous death eaters who, by the way, happen to have the only things we have left to care about. Oh yes…charge! Not really that simple!" James stated, an exasperated look spreading across his face after he came out of the slight shock at Remus' words. "We have to prepare! We can't just go in…it isn't cautious enough."

"Caution? Oh since when does the great James Potter think about being cautious?" Remus rolled his eyes. "What happened to the daredevil I grew up with at Hogwarts? The perfect Gryffindor?"

Turning away from the two, James allowed his eyes to drop, looking down at his feet as he clenched his hands at his side.

"He got a family of his own."

Both Remus and Sirius neither had a response for this. Instead, they took deep breaths, averting their gazes. It took both of them several moments to calm their minds before Sirius stood from the couch, pulling his wand from his robes and putting his hand tentatively on James' shoulder.

"Then we prepare."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Drat…book six ruined some of my plans for this fic! I am not going to change my idea, though…never! Those who have read it will know what I'm talking about as they read on. Also, terribly sorry about how long it took me to update! From now on, my chapters will be shorter. I used to make it a goal to have atleast 1,000 words in each. I have now decided against it for the sake of my sanity and the possibility of updating faster. Also (haha, long author note) I think that for a few chapters, most likely, I'll just be posting things like this between the three guys since I want to develop their old closeness without the wives. 


	12. Just Like Thunder

It's 4:20 in the morning, haha. I'm too tired to do my usual introductions, but!

**Author's Note**: It's short, yes. But I wrote it in about half an hour and I am satisfied...after all, I may not have updated at all.

* * *

"Where do you suppose we are?"

Emily's voice trembled as she looked between her friends, then to the rather large brass box-like cage that kept them from leaving. Obviously, they had been removed of their wands. And Lily's only hope would be that Harry could possibly use magic unbeknownst of himself and set them free.

"I don't know," the red headed which sighed, turning around to look through the small bars and view what was around her. "It seems like a warehouse," she began before looking towards Alexandria, the pureblood. "That's a muggle building for factories…usually empty…"

"Oh great, and you know what happens in the movies," Emily declared, not caring that Alexandria wouldn't understand what she was saying when she mentioned movies. Her eyes were wide and her voice exasperated. "That's where they torture the women and stuff until they decide to kill them. We're gonna die!"

"Emily!" Alexandria nearly shouted, looking towards her friend in disbelief. "You know, there is a little baby here who doesn't need to hear that kind of talk."

Looking towards the scandalized Lily, Emily sighed, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but it's true! You know it…the only difference is they'll substitute machetes and chainsaws for wands."

"Well that's a comforting thought," Lily responded scathingly, sighing as she held the slumbering Harry close while peering outside the bars. "Why did they do this, though? What reason would they have?"

"For all we know, it could be many things. They may even have the wrong people for all we know."

Alexandria's theory was shot down however, as both her and Emily looked towards Lily, eyes wide.

"What?" their friend asked, before looking at herself and seeing nothing. "What is it?"

And as Harry suddenly jolted awake, sobs streaming from him, she held him out to question his sudden burst of cried before she nearly dropped him. Her eyes had managed to catch site of her arms, which were now sending jolts of electricity from her elbows down.

"Take Harry!" she cried, tears rushing down her face while Alexandria rushed forward to take the toddler. Lily couldn't help but feel pain in the fact that she had caused her own son to go through that.

Sitting down in a corner, Lily gripped her hands together, huddling up as she tried to calm herself. "Oh James," she whispered to herself, wondering what the death eaters and such could possibly want with them. They had never known the true reason in the beginning.

Now that Voldemort was gone, however, it didn't make sense. Not at all. Why were the death eaters still there? And why did he still want Harry.

As she turned to look up at her son, she was stopped in mid-tracks as she heard a voice, but she couldn't make out any words. She knew that voice…she knew it all too well.

And then she felt her whole body contort in pain, while Harry cied out, and she shuddered, her screams echoing throughout the whole room.


	13. Caged In

**No content is different. Just a comment at the bottom.**

* * *

"Oh God, Lily. Come on, wake up. What's wrong?" Alexandria questioned her friend, looking at her limp form before turning towards Emily. "Emily, please. We've got to wake her up!"

Harry, who was still in Alexandria's arms, screamed bloody murder. The woman's screams of panic didn't help, but they couldn't help but be afraid. Especially after they saw who was approaching them.

Emily didn't seem to notice. She only took a step back as she looked towards the old, familiar figure in panic. "What are you're doing here? How could you do this to Lily and them?" she demanded, and the cloaked figure looked at her through the hood. Emily and Alexandria knew very well who it was, and the fact that the individual had a wand held tightly in his hand didn't help matters.

"Ah, so it's you. All of you. I was beginning to wonder what would become of you all after you graduated," came a sneer, and the hood was pushed back to reveal Severus Snape. "I must say, I never expected your impact to be as great as this--nor for you to be worthy enough to be captured rather than killed on the spot. Tell me, why is it the Dark Lord wants you so badly. I must say, all of the Death Eaters are rather curious."

At his drawl, Alexandria rushed towards him, as if to slap him, but Emily tried to hold her friend back.

"Don't, you've got Harry," she whispered, while the young child screamed in her grasp. Sighing out of frustration, Alexandria glared towards Snape before stepping away.

"Do you expect we know? I have no idea myself, we were just spending our day in Hogsmeade, you come up strutting your abnormally annoying self as usual, and immediately start hissing about James' wardrobe. I thought it rather rude, then, that'd they would insult your mother like that. However, seeing you here now as you obviously have entangled yourself with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named makes me want to dance with laughter."

Her voice was cold, and she glared towards him before crossing her arms.

"Don't speak of that again," Snape hissed before he looked around him and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I am not in league with the Dark Lord, I have specific orders from Dumbledore to get you three from this prison. Do not repeat what I've just told you, I'll wait for the right moment and then I'll release you. But by my life, if you so much as speak word of what happened in Hogsmeade or anything else that relates me to those two men that like to call themselves James Potter and Sirius Black, I will have no choice but to leave you to your doom."

Both concious girls nodded slightly, as if afraid to speak, before Snape pulled his hood up again. Taking his wand, he pointed it towards Lily and revived her quickly with 'Ennervate' and then he was off.

Lily woke up immediately, blinking as she choked back a sob from her fear. "What happened?" she questioned, panicked while she reached out to pull Harry to her. Harry immediately clung to her, grasping tightly to her robes.

Alexandria and Emily quickly filled her in on everything that had happened.

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Emily whispered, despite Snape's warning to not speak of it. She just had to know.

Sighing, Alexandria shrugged. "Is there any other choice?" was her only response as she set back by Lily who was struggling to get up, and she grabbed Harry quickly.

"Oh, Harry," Lily whispered, hugging him tightly before sighing. "No. There's not. We just have to pray."

What they didn't know, amongst all of their worries, however, was that back at home Sirius, James, and Remus were working on a way to get their girls and young Harry back. Unfortunately, they had no idea of Snape's own plan.

They just had to hope amongst themselves that they wouldn't get caught, and that amongst all other things they could even find the girls. And they would kill if they had to, for they knew if they didn't, they themselves could be killed.

* * *

**Okies everyone...I realized that I only received one review for this chapter (Thank you, Meghan) and I'm just wondering if anyone is still reading this. I've been considering rewriting the chapters, so I'd like all your opinions on that. And I miss my loffly old reviews. If you lost interest, just send me something letting me know how to change it and give me opinions. After all, I'm writing this so you can enjoy it. Atleast let me know what's wrong!**


	14. His Only Love

Okay, yes. I realize I've been awful and haven't updated in forever. I'm truly, I just lost my inspiration. But here it is, the 14th chapter. I hope you enjoy! It's all about the boys.

* * *

Three days. 

It had been three days, and still all three men had done nothing. They had insisted they would train…prepare themselves. Or atleast go out and kiss some Death Eater ass. But no, instead they stayed inside the Potter residence. They didn't seem to have any care at all about what went on around them. Neither had eaten in that time, and there had been an interesting amount of Firewhiskey passed around.

And still they didn't seem to be able to get their minds off of the trouble they had. James least of all. While the two others had only recently fallen for their own girls, James had been in love with Lily since he first laid eyes on her. Even during his first year he had been infatuated with her, although it had been a little boys obsession up to his uncontrollable feelings as a mindless teenager. And now here he was, years later. He was married to the one woman he had ever loved, besides his mom, and he had had a child with her. So what was he to do, now that she was gone? Taken by the man that had killed him and brought her so much pain?

"Oh God, Lily, forgive me," he whispered. He knew he should be out there right then and there, fighting to get her back. No matter how many times he told himself this, however, he couldn't force himself off of the couch he had seemingly been permanently attached to. Was there truly a way he could face her after what had happened? He had been sworn to protect her from anything the day he married her, and now here he was. He had been gone for months, not able to do anything to protect her from her sorrow. Now here he couldn't stop anything from stealing her away from him.

The silence had been intimidating the first day, and since then the three men had put on some television show on the muggle set James had and they couldn't help but stare blindly at the infomercial that was on. Something about cleaning rust off of a faucet head.

And no matter how boring it was, and not to mention that they weren't even listening to a thing that was going on, each of the men watched as a cheesy woman gasped in amazement as the cleaner took away all of the discoloration in her sink. She proclaimed that it "worked just like magic."

Yeah, magic. Well unfortunately they didn't realize that magic didn't help everything. That's the problem with muggles. They were blind to anything that was going on.

"That's it," James declared, coming out of his stupor. Neither Sirius nor Remus looked at him. They just grunted a reply. "We have to do something."

"And what do you suggest?" Remus asked, a look of exasperation on his face. "What can we possibly do? We couldn't do anything then, we can't do anything now!"

"Don't say that!" James shouted, feeling a sudden range of emotion. He was angry at Remus' argument, distraught at the loss of his wife, and he could sense that soon he wouldn't have any sense of what to do anymore.

And so he did the only thing that felt normal. He broke down, falling to his knees as tears escaped his eyes. As he dissolved into nothing more than sobs, both Sirius and Remus looked towards each other in fear. They had no idea what to do. After all, never before had they seen their best friend cry. And before they could do anything else, they were each by his side, and the three friends embraced. Never before had they been in such a situation, and yet it felt right to comfort each other with their losses.

"We will get them back," James told them with determinedness. "I won't let them suffer…I brought Lily into this life and now I have to fix what I did."

And with that the three pulled away. They were a mess, but they didn't care as they adjusted their wrinkled robes. No matter what it took, they were going to settle the score. They had to get the four most important things inside their life—along with themselves—back. If they had to kill or be killed in the process, so be it. Either way, there was no turning back. They had already lost themselves to this tragedy.

They might as well do something right.

If only they knew the plan Dumbledore had come up with Snape…

* * *

There it is. Did you like it? Let me know, R/R!

I have been contemplating where I should go with this story. Let me know what you think! Part of me has thought about a life of their children all in Hogwarts (of course the other two's children would be in younger grades). If you think after I complete their adventure, do you think I should go into the life of the Marauder's as a normal family with normal kids?  



End file.
